SUPERMAN - SUPER JUNIOR
by Krysu Junior
Summary: " Aku ingin mati .. " /LEETEUK. DORR- " Ini untuk otakmu yang tak berguna. " /HEECHUL. " Dan.. BANG BANG BANG.. video itu akan berputar secara otomatis pada semua komputer disana. " / KIBUM. " Dan BOOM ... Kalian akan segera bertemu denganya. " / Tn.Misterius. Lets See It. CHAPTER 1/SUPERJUNIOR/ROMANCE/ACTION/FANTASY/CRIME/SCI-FIC/BOYSLOVE/RATED-M
1. Chapter 1

**SUPERMAN**

 **SUPER JUNIOR**

 **By**

 **Krysu Junior**

 **Main Casting :**

 **Leeteuk - Heechul - Hangeng - Yesung - Kangin - Shindong - Sungmin - Eunhyuk - Siwon - Donghae - Zhoumi - Ryeowook - Kibum - Kyuhyun - Henry**

 **Genre :**

 **Action - Fantasy - Science - Romance**

 **Rated M**

 **BOYSLOVE**

 **SUPER JUNIOR FANFICTION**

 **THIS STORY OF MINE. DON'T COPY PASTE WITHOUT PERMISSION.**

 **DON'T BASH . DON'T BE SILENT READER.**

 **RnR**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **-THEY ARE SUPERMAN-**

 **LADIES AND GENTLEMAN !**

 **I GIVE YOU FIFTEEN SUPERMAN !**

 **oooSJooo**

PARK JUNGSOO

Leeteuk 'special' . Pria manis dengan senyum seindah surga. Malaikat tanpa sayap yang punya hati seputih awan. Ahli dalam menggunakan revolver. Jika kau ingin merasakan kematian , maka dengarkanlah tawanya. Karena ia adalah The Laughter Kills.

KIM HEECHUL

Heenim. Pria androgini yang mempunyai wajah cantik melebihi wanita. Pria dengan pesona surga. Siapapun yang akan melihatnya akan jatuh terbuai. Si ahli penyamaran dan peracik racun. Dia adalah The Demonic Cinderella.

TAN HANGENG

Han . Pria tampan yang pendiam. Pria yang hampir tidak punya amarah selama hidupnya. Gangster penyayang ibu. Ahli dalam bela diri Wing Chun. Pria tampan berjuluk The Chinese Dragon.

KIM JUNGWOON

Yesung . Pria tampan bersuara surga yang mempunyai 1001 wajah. Udara akan menjadi dingin jika ia berada didekatmu. Pria bertangan kecil yang ahli menggunakan senjata tajam terutama karambit. Jangan terlena ketika kau mendengarnya bernyanyi , kau akan lenyap. Karena ia , The Deadly Singer.

KIM YOUNGWOON

Kangin . Pria tampan yang gagah dan berwibawa. Mempunyai senyum seindah dewa langit. Si pembuat rusuh yang tidak bisa menjaga rahasia. Ahli menggunakan panah. Pria idaman wanita sedunia. The Handsome Gangster.

SHIN DONGHEE

Shindong . Pria tambun dengan wajah rupawan. Ditakdirkan Tuhan dengan lelucon yang mematikan. Ahli senjata api , terutama shotgun. Dia , The Death Joker.

LEE SUNGMIN

Sungmin. Pria imut berwajah bak bayi. Pria pencinta warna pink. Selalu bertingkah manis kepada siapa saja. Ahli segala jenis bela diri terutama kungfu dan taekwondo. Dan juga pandai menggunakan revolver. Pria berbibir M itu The Pink Demon.

LEE HYUKJAE

Eunhyuk. Pria bermata indah dengan gummy smile. Pria manis bertubuh langsing seperti gadis. Seorang penari jalanan yang amat memukau. Ahli pedang yang lincah. Dia adalah The Killer Dancer.

CHOI SIWON

Siwon. Pria yang mempunyai wajah dan tubuh bak dewa. Pria kaya raya dengan tubuh tan dan ototnya akan membuat dirimu terbuai. Ahli taekwondo dan revolver. Pria ini adalah The Rich Man.

LEE DONGHAE

Donghae. Pria tampan dengan mata sendu dan senyum yang mengagumkan. Pria dengan sikap bodoh tapi menawan. Si ikan yang ahli bela diri dan senjata api revolver. Dia adalalah The Idiot Charming.

ZHOU MI

Zhoumi. Pria dengan tubuh tinggi yang mempunyai wajah tampan. Sifatnya yang hangat. Senyumannya yang menyejukan membuat dia seperti dewa hujan. Ahli senjata api dan pedang. Dia adalah The Manly Gege.

KIM RYEOWOOK

Ryeowook. Pria mungil dengan wajah imut. Mempunyai suara nyaring dengan oktaf tinggi. Pria mungil ini tidak bisa diremehkan karena ia ahli Senjata api ,terutama senapan laras panjang. Jangan membuatnya marah sampai berteriak. Kau akan musnah. Karena dia adalah The Lethal Shout.

KIM KIBUM.

Kibum. Pria manis dengan kulit bak putri salju. Senyuman yang akan membunuhmu. Seorang hacker yang juga ahli membuat bom. Pejamkan matamu ketika ia tersenyum. Karena saat itu kau akan mati. Pria ini adalah The Killer Smile.

CHO KYUHYUN

Kyuhyun. Pria tampan berkulit pucat. Seringaian jahat yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Pria dengan lidah tajam yang akan membunuhmu. Seorang profesor muda yang sering bereksperimen. Ahli bela diri dan senjata api. Dia adalah The Poison Tongue.

HENRY LAU

Henry. Pria lincah dengan pipi seperti mochi. Seorang violin yang memukau. Ahli panah tiup dan sumpit. Jangan remehkan biola usang yang selalu dibawanya. Ketika tangannya menggesek merdu biola itu. Kau akan lenyap. Karena dia adalah The Death Violin.

Mereka datang.

Mereka ditakdirkan Tuhan untuk bersatu. Menyelamatkan bangsa peri ' elf ' dari kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh perawan tua gila bernama Alexao Minah.

Akankah para Superman ini bisa mengembalikan kekacauan yang menghancurkan negri biru itu ?

Mereka Super Junior.

Mereka Superman.

GYEOLGUK SUPER JUNIOR !

THE LAST MAN STANDING !

 **oooSJooo**

 ** _ToBeContinued_**

 **(a/n) :** **Karya pertama di ffn, mengharapkan kritik dan saran dari kawan-kawan.** **Semoga dapat diterima dengan baik. Terima kasih !!! *bow**


	2. Chapter 2

**SUPERMAN**

 **SUPER JUNIOR**

 **By**

 **Krysu Junior**

 **Main Casting :**

 **Leeteuk - Heechul - Hangeng - Yesung - Kangin - Shindong - Sungmin - Eunhyuk - Siwon - Donghae - Zhoumi - Ryeowook - Kibum - Kyuhyun - Henry**

 **Genre :**

 **Action - Fantasy - Crime -Science-Fiction - Romance**

 **Rated M**

 **BOYSLOVE**

 **SUPER JUNIOR FANFICTION**

 **THIS STORY OF MINE.**

 **DON'T COPY PASTE WITHOUT PERMISSION.**

 **DON'T BASH .** **DON'T BE SILENT READER.**

 **RnR**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **-THEY ARE SUPERMAN-**

 **oooSJooo**

 ***Rekomendasi Lagu :**

 **#Super Junior- Don't Don**

 **#Super Junior- Devil**

 **CHAPTER 1**

" Jika kau tidak menganggur seperti ini tak mungkin kita akan dihina seperti ini Park Yong In. "

" Tapi kau tau sendiri , aku dijebak temanku. Ini juga bukan keinginanku Sook . "

Mereka terus bertengkar dan berujung pecahnya barang. Tanpa menyadari seorang namja cantik yang berdiri didepan pintu dengan menggengam kertas berwarna soft pink ditangannya. Seorang yeoja muda menangis sembari memberesi pecahan barang yang disebabkan pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya.

Leeteuk yang berdiri di depan pintu itu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isak tangis yang hendak keluar. Ia berjalan keluar rumahnya.

" Aku ingin mati .. " bisiknya pelan entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah ia , diatas jembatan sungai han. Dengan beberapa botol soju yg telah kosong tergeletak di sampingnya. Tangisan yang ia tahan tadi tidak bisa ia bendung lagi.

" Ya Tuhan , aku hanya ingin bahagia. "

Kertas soft pink itu masih ia genggam. Kertas pengumuman bahwa dirinya lolos audisi disalah satu TV lokal untuk menjadi seorang MC. Impiannya sejak dulu. Tapi sekarang seperti tak ada guna. Orang tua yang tidak pernah akur. Sejak kecil sampai sekarang ia hanya merasakan ketidakharmonisan keluarganya. Bahkan tubuh kurusnya kerap mendapatkan kekerasan dari ayahnya.

BRUK

BUGH

BUGH

Suara berisik membuat Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya. Walau samar ia dapat melihat seorang pria bertubuh besar tengah dihajar oleh beberapa orang. Kini ia mendengar perdebatan mereka.

" Yahh sudahlah aku tidak sengaja tadi... "

" Diamlah brengsek .. kau sudah menghancurkan rencanaku dengan mulut ember mu .. "

" Kita tak seharusnya memberi tau rahasia kepada Kangin boss.. "

" Aku sudah bilang aku tidak sengaja , wanita itu terus memancingku. "

BUGH

DUMBH

DUGH

" Karena ulahmu kami hampir tertangkap polisi.. Bedebah "

Pukulan dan tendangan masih terus dilayangkan mereka pada Kangin.

" YAKKK BERHENTI... "

Leeteuk berjalan menuju mereka dengan todongan revolver ditangannya. Mereka yang mengira bahwa namja cantik dihadapannya itu ialah anggota kepolisian segera berlari terbirit-birit.

Setelah komplotan manusia pengecut itu pergi. Ia memasukan kembali revolver kedalam tasnya. Ia menghampiri pria bertubuh besar yang wajahnya sudah penuh luka tersebut.

" Gwenchanayo .. ? "

" Arrggh .. Gwenchana.. "

Kangin berusaha bangkit dibantu oleh Leeteuk. Leeteuk membantu menopang tubuh Kangin. Ia sedikit kesulitan karena tubuh besar Kangin dan juga keadaan dirinya yang setengah mabuk.

Kini mereka tengah duduk bersender dibesi jembatan. Sejenak Leeteuk menghela nafas dalam mengurangi kelelahan.

" You are my angel .. "

Suara bass sexy pria besar disampingnya itu membuatnya menoleh. Baru ia sadari pria ini begitu tampan dengan mata sipit seperti bulan sabit. Wajah khas pria korea. Leeteuk mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar perkataan pria ini.

" Kau malaikat penyelamatku , Terima kasih . "

Bukan. Itu bukan tidak paham bahasa inggris. Hanya saja kata ' angel ' sedikit feminim baginya. Leeteuk tersenyum lembut sembari menganggukan kepalanya kecil. Membuat rambut coklatnya terayun pelan.

" Kau terlalu berlebihan bung , semua orang kesusahan harus kita bantu. Apalagi keadaanmu yang mengalami pengeroyokan tadi. "

" Bagaimana jika orang yg kau tolong ini orang jahat ? Hemmm ? "

Kangin hanya tertawa ringan melihat reaksi terkejut Leeteuk. Ia masih betah menatap pria cantik dihadapannya ini. Jika saja Kangin tidak melihat jakun yang ada dileher pria ini. Ia mengira bahwa Leeteuk adalah wanita. Terdukung dengan wajah cantik dan suaranya yg lembut.

" Aku adalah seorang preman. Aku hidup dijalanan. Hidup dengan cara memalak dan menodong. Tidak ada belas kasih dalam kehidupan kami. Kadang aku menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Setiap hari mainan ku hanya senjata. Sepertinya sangat bertolak belakang denganmu ya. "

Keheningan yang kini menyelimuti mereka. Hanya suara mobil yang lalu lalang dijalan. Kangin menunduk dan tersenyum kecil.

" Apa sekarang kau takut dan ikut membenciku seperti orang-orang diluar sana ? "

Masih hening. Kangin akan beranjak pergi ketika sebuah tangan lembut menahan lengannya.

" Ayahku seorang penjudi. Disaat kami kesulitan ekonomi begini. Ia akan pulang kerumah dengan keadaan mabuk dan berantakan. Itu yang sering mengakibatkan ibuku marah. Mereka akan bertengkar sampai barang dirumah kami habis dihancurkan. Aku dan saudara perempuanku kerap mendapat kekerasan dari ayah kami. Aku berusaha menaikan derajat keluarga kami. Tapi sepertinya sia-sia. Mereka masih sama saja. "

Kangin hanya menatap iba pada pria dihadapannya ini.

" Aku berusaha menjadi orang baik dan tidak pernah menyakiti orang lain. Tapi kenapa Tuhan menghadiahkan kesialan dalam hidupku. Dan aku berfikir jika aku bunuh diri. Dikehidupanku selanjutnya semua akan baik-baik saja. Revolver yang aku todongkan pada komplotan pengecut tadi yang ingin aku gunakan untuk bunuh diri. Aku putus asa . "

GREP

Kangin menarik Leeteuk kedalam pelukannya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh orang yang ia peluk ini bergetar. Bahunya terasa basah dan hangat oleh air mata.

" Kau akan bersamaku angel , aku akan menjagamu. Aku janji , Aku berjanji padamu. "

Mereka baru bertemu tapi entah kenapa bahwa mereka berdua merasa ditakdirkan satu sama lain. Mereka masih betah dengan posisi itu.

BRUGHH

Mereka terkejut dan mencari asal suara.

Seorang pria berkaca mata hitam dengan setelan hitam yang misterius baru saja mendarat setelan lompat dari sela menara jembatan. Ia berjalan kearah dua orang yang kini menatapnya heran. Kini ia berhenti tepat dihadapan mereka.

" Leeteuk-shi , Kangin-shi . Sudahi sementara romansa kalian. Karena sekarang kalian harus menghadap Mr. Lee. "

" Siapa itu Mr.Lee ? "ujar mereka berbarengan.

" Tidak bisa dijelaskan sekarang. Ambil ini . " jawab Tuan Misterius tadi sambil melemparkan sebuah kalung bermatakan batu sapphire. Leeteuk mendapatkan sebuah kalung sapphire dengan batu putih segitiga ditengahnya. Sedangkan Kangin mendapatkan kalung persis seperti Leeteuk hanya saja batu segitiga itu berwarna hitam.

Mereka masih heran dan terus mengamati kalung yang tampak memukau tersebut.

" Sekarang kalian adalah anggota dari SM-SJ . Ayo ikut denganku ! "

 **oooSJooo**

Seorang pria tampan berkulit tan tengah mengangkat beberapa kardus berisi guci keramik ke dalam sebuah toko barang antik.

Peluh keringat terlihat membasahi kaos hijau usang yang ia pakai. Tidak terlihat kelelahan diwajahnya. Wajah tampan itu terus tersenyum tanpa henti. Sambil sesekali menyapa orang yang berlalu lalang melewatinya.

" Nak Han , istirahatlah dulu. Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai bukan. Biarkan serakan kardus itu diberesi oleh SungWoo. "

Hangeng hanya mengangguk sopan. Ia berjalan menuju meja kecil di teras toko. Hangeng membungkuk sopan kearah Paman Yoo. Ia menerima tawaran teh ginseng yang disuguhkan Paman Yoo.

" Apa kabar ibumu di China sana Nak Han , sehat bukan ? "

" Ibu sedang masa pemulihan setelah operasi tulang belakang Paman.. Aku baru dapat kabar 2 minggu yang lalu. Beliau sengaja merahasiakan ini karena beliau tau aku baru saja kehilangan pekerjaanku . " jawasb Hangeng masih dengan senyum diwajahnya.

" Kau harus bersabar Nak , kau orang yang amat baik dan sopan. Cobalah kau mendaftar menjadi guru bela diri di sekolah lain. "

" Aku sudah mencoba banyak sekolahan Paman. Tapi mereka memblacklist ku karena kejadiaan saat aku mengajar di MyeongDong. Mereka berpikir bahwa aku benar-benar mencelakai muridku. "

Paman Yoo menepuk bahu Hangeng pelan. Jika saja ia bisa , pasti ia sudah membantu pria baik di hadapannya ini.

.

.

.

" Kau akan melakukan apapun yang aku suruh .. Hahaha benarkah ? "

" Tentu saja princess .. Bahkan jika kau menyuruhku mati aku akan melakukannya. "

" Kalau begitu ambil pistol ini dan tembakan ke mulutmu ! " kata Heechul sarkas sambil memberikan pistol pada pria tua dihadapannya itu.

DORRR

BRUKK

" Pria tua bodoh ... " ucap Heechul pelan sembari mengusap darah yang muncrat ke wajahnya.

Heechul mengambil pistol yang berada digenggaman pria tua itu.

" Ini untuk tanganmu yang lancang menjamah tubuhku . "

DORRR

DORRR

" Ini untuk matamu yang lancang menatap nafsu pada ku seperti binatang "

DORRR

DORRR

" Ini untuk penismu yang lancang menggagahi ku "

DORRR

" Dan ini untuk otakmu yang tidak berguna "

DORRR

Heechul memasukan pistol maut itu kedalam tasnya. Dengan santai ia berjalan melewati mayat pria tua itu tergeletak. Tergeletak menggenaskan di rooftop gedung departement store.

Heechul berjalan menuju ruang seperti gudang penyimpanan kereta belanja. Beruntung tidak ada orang. Ia segera melepaskan wig warna brunette sebahunya dan juga melepaskan dress merah yang ia pakai. Ia mengganti dengan skinny jeans warna putih dan coat warna kuning genteng. Tak lupa memakai kacamata hitam dan masker bergambar kucing. Ia buang kostumnya tadi kesela-sela tumpukan kereta belanja. Ia berjalan keluar tanpa ada ketakutan diwajahnya. Sebuah lagu mengalun dari bibirnya.

" Saranghaeyo Kim Heechul , Wooyubitgal Kim Heechul~ ... "

Dari dia untuk dia.

Psikopat yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

Hangeng memutuskan pulang setelah pekerjaannya rampung. Ia harus memutar jalan karena jalan yang biasa ia lalui sedang ada perbaikan pipa saluran air bawah tanah.

Saat ia sedang asik berjalan ia melihat seorang pria cantik tengah dilecehkan oleh beberapa orang. Hangeng tanpa segan berjalan menghampiri mereka. Ia menarik salah satu dari komplotan orang hina tersebut.

" Hei apa apaan kau ..? "

Hangeng tanpa banyak bicara menghajar orang tangan yang akan melayangkan pukulan pada Hangeng. Kini lima orang tersisa ikut menyerang. Bukan hal sulit bagi Hangeng yang notabene-nya adalah seorang guru bela diri untuk mengalahkan orang-orang ini. Orang-orang brengsek itu tergeletak tak berdaya di jalanan.

Hangeng menghampiri pria cantik tersebut. Pria cantik dengan pakaian yang sudah compang-camping dan coat kuning genteng yang sudah robek dan tergeletak tak berdaya

Hangeng melepaskan jaket kulitnya untuk menutupi tubuh atas Heechul yang kini tak tertutup apapun. Heechul hanya menatap Hangeng sayu.

" Maaf , apa kau tidak masalah jika aku menggendongmu ? " tanya Hangeng sopan.

Heechul hanya diam dan terus menatap Hangeng. Hangeng yang ditatap begitupun salah tingkah.

" Kau tampan.. "

Hangeng melongo mendengar ucapan pria cantik didepannya ini. Heechul tertawa kecil lalu mengecup kecil bibir Hangeng. Itu membuat Hangeng terkaku ditempatnya.

" Ya Tuhan , harus berapa kali lagi aku melihat adegan seperti drama ini lagi ? "

Sebuah suara misterius menggangu momen mereka. Pria dengan pakaian serba hitam muncul dari balik pohon mahoni besar.

" Hai Heechul-shi , Hangeng-shi... "

" Maaf , apa saya mengenal anda ? " ucap Hangeng.

Hangeng kini berdiri dengan Heechul dibelakangnya. Heechul bukan takut tapi ia risih. Ia menatap pria yang menurutnya kampungan itu dengan sengit.

" Kau benar-benar perusak suasana Tuan kampungan. Lihat dirimu.. memakai kacamata hitam dimalam hari , apa yang bisa kau lihat. " sarkas Heechul.

" Ahhh , tidak ada waktu lagi untuk kita saling berdebat. "

Pria misterius itu merogoh kantungnya mengeluarkan dua buah kalung berliontin sapphire. Yang berbatukan batu segitiga berwarna coklat ia berikan pada Hangeng. sedangkan yang berbatukan batu segitiga warna merah darah ia berikan pada Heechul.

" SM-SJ , kalian sekarang bagian dari kami .. ! "

 **oooSJooo**

" Aku tidak bisa jika begini , Kepala Kim. "

" Kita akan dapat uang banyak Siwon , lagi pula ini hanya kasus kecil. Sudahlah kita tutup saja kasus Mentri Shin. "

" Kasus apa yang kau bilang kasus kecil Pak Kepala ? Perkosaan pada gadis bawah umur . Kau bilang kasus kecil. Brengsek ...Dan jangan lupa aku sudah kaya tanpa uang yang kau agungkan itu. " murka Siwon menarik kerah seragam Kepala Polisi Kim.

Beberapa polisi lainnya mencoba melerai mereka. Kepala Polisi Kim mendengus dan melirik sinis Siwon.

" Kau tidak takut untuk ku turunkan pangkatmu Choi Siwon-shi ? "

" Kau tidak perlu bersusah payah menurunkan pangkatku Pak Kepala yang terhormat. Surat pengunduran diriku akan ada diatas mejamu besok. " ujar Siwon tegas.

Siwon berjalan keluar dari ruangan pendataan kasus di Kantor Polisi Pusat Seoul. Ia memutuskan untuk langsung pulang. Rencananya ia akan mengambil beberapa barangnya esok pagi sekaligus memberikan surat pengunduran dirinya.

Mobil Siwon membelah kota Seoul. Pikirannya tertuju pada keputusannya tadi. Menjadi seorang pelindung masyarakat adalah impiannya sejak kecil. Kini ia harus rela melepas semuanya karena hal yang amat ia benci.

Siwon adalah anak seorang CEO sebuah perusahaan mobil. Bukan masalah besar jika ia kehilangannya. Tapi masalah hatinya yang belum bisa meninggalkan kasus yang cukup menguras amarahnya. Ia tidak akan diam saja ia akan meminta bantuan rekannya yang lain untuk menuntaskan kasus ini. Inilah kehidupan. Hukum selalu tumpul keatas dan meruncing kebawah.

.

.

.

" Bagaimana hasilnya Kibum-ah .. ? "

Pria manis berkacamata yang sedang duduk di depan perangkat komputer itu hanya diam tanpa berniat menjawab Siwon.

Ya , Siwon tidak jadi pulang. Ia memutuskan pergi menemui Kim Kibum. Temannya saat masih di pendidikan dulu. Bedanya , Siwon terjun menjadi seorang polisi. Sedangkan Kibum menjadi hacker di Kesatuan Kriminal Seoul.

Kini Siwon menemui Kibum untuk meminta bantuan menyelidiki Mentri Shin. Mentri yang terlibat kasus pemerkosaan gadis dibawah umur. Siwon curiga masih banyak kasus lainnya yang tidak terjamah oleh hukum.

" DAPAT.. ! "

Pekikan girang Kibum membuyarkan pikiran Siwon. Siwon yabg dengasn sigap menghampiri Kibum.

" Mentri Shin Hwang Jin , 63 Tahun. Jabatan Mentri Perlindungan Wanita dan Anak. "

" Apanya yang pelindung , ia menghancurkan masa depan anak perempuan tak berdosa itu. " gerutu Siwon.

" Aish diamlah kuda , aku belum selesai menerangkan .. "

" Lulusan Universitas Seoul. Pernah menjabat sebagai Kepala Dosen di Universitas Incheon. Mempunyai istri dengan dua orang anak. Sering mengadakan acara sosial di panti asuhan dan panti jompo. Penggalang dana terbesar di bencana Tsunami Jepang. "

Tak ada komentar dari Siwon. Ia terus mendengarkan dan memperhatikan Kibum yang tengah bermain dengan komputer canggihnya.

" Faktanya adalah... "

KLIKK

Sebuah rekaman CCTV kini muncul di layar tersebut. Menampilkan adegan pemukulan kepada perempuan paruh baya dan dua gadis remaja. Tidak jelas wajah si pelaku pemukulan. Tapi Siwon yakin melihat dari postur tubuhnya, pelaku pemukulan itu ialah Mentri Shin. Dan korban pemukulan itu ialah istri dan anak-anaknya.

Rekaman itu berganti dengan video Mentri Shin sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pria berjas. Seperti terlihat perdebatan dan Mentri Shin menembak kepala pria berjas itu secara tiba-tiba.

Dan layar berubah gelap sebelum muncul video Mentri Shin berusaha memperkosa seseorang. Seorang berwajah cantik dengan rambut brunette. Siwon tidak akan tau jika seseorang yang ia kira wanita itu adalah seorang pria jika tidak melihat barang yang sama dengannya diselakangan orang itu.

KLIKK

" Ini adalah bukti-bukti yang kuat untuk Mentri Shin mendapat hukuman mati bukan. "

Siwon menangguk serius. Kini tatapannya beralih pada lantai. Kibum terus berkutat pada layar komputernya.

" Aku telah mengirimkan file rekaman ini pada perangkat jaringan di kantormu dan juga kantor pemerintahaan. Dan ... BANG BANG BANG ... itu akan terputar secara otomatis di semua komputer yang ada di sana. "

Siwon kini tersenyum sumringah. Kebenaran akan selalu terungkap bukan.

TETT

TETT

TETT

Kibum berjalan hendak membukakan pintu. Siwon masih berada di posisinya tadi sampai Kibum kembali dengan raut terkejut.

" Siwon , didepan ada pria misterius berpakaian serba hitam .. Dia mengerikan. "

Siwon bergegas berjalan menuju luar. Sebuah pistol telah ia siapkan di tangannya. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang dibalik pintu.

" YAKKKK YAKKK , CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA.. AKU BUKAN ANCAMAN UNTUK KALIAN.. KALIAN DITUNGGU MR. LEE ... ! "

.

.

.

" Yakk.. berhenti menatapku seperti itu Siwon-shi.. "

Siwon menghela nafas pelan.

" Baiklah baiklah , siapa kau dan ada apa kau datang kemari ? "

" Aku suruhan Mr. Lee , Mr. Lee menyuruhku membawa kalian untuk menghadapnya .. "

" Lalu siapa ? " kali ini Kibum yang bertanya.

" Tidak bisa dijelaskan . Sudahlah..ini .. ambilah kalung ini. "

Mereka menerima kalung dari pria misterius itu. Sebuah kalung berliontin sapphire dengan batu segitiga berwarna ungu tua ditengahnya kini ada digenggaman Siwon sedangkan yang batu segita berwarna maroon milik Kibum.

" Kalian sekarang anggota dari SM-SJ.. "

Pria misterius itu beranjak keluar. Saat ia sampai pintu , ia membalikan tubuhnya menatap Siwon dan Kibum.

" Ada seorang Cinderella yang sedang bersuka cita dalam ketegaran , lalu ia menghancurkan kepercayaan , memadamkan sinar, memusnahkan kebenaran dan BOOM ... Kalian akan bertemu dengannya segera. "

 **oooSJooo**

 ** _ToBeContinued_**

 **(a/n) :**

 **\- Untuk pas part-nya Leeteuk ama Kangin , author sedikit terbawa kesedihan. Mengingatkan pada sesuatu yang.. Ahh sudahlah. Tapi ini semua cuma fiction ya chingu. Jangan ada yang tersinggung. Hanya khayalan dan sedikit curahan hati seorang fans yang lagi galau. Mianhae..**

 **\- Untuk part-nya Hangeng mohon maaf juga sama materi author yang membuat ibu Han disini sakit. Mian. Dan untuk karakter Heechul disini author sedikit kesulitan mengubah sifatnya menjadi semi protagonis. Jadi author tetep pake Heechul yang savage ya. Mian...**

 **\- Untuk Siwon dan Kibum gak terlalu sulit karena udah ngerasa mereka cocok sama karakter yang sekarang author kasih ke mereka.**

 **\- Untuk yang bingung maksud dari perkataan Tuan Misterius.**

 **Author kasih kode ya !!**

 **Ada seorang Cinderella(udah tau dong siapa ?) yang bersuka cita(Hee) dalam ketegaran(Chul). Menghancurkan kepercayaan(Shin) , memadamkan sinar(Hwang) , memusnahkan kebenaran(Jin). Paham kagak ?**

 **Tebak ya.. Yang bisa jawab dan jelasin author doain dicium Yesung. Amin..**

 **Chapter 1 udah kelar , moga suka ya chingu. Untuk member yang lain akan muncul dichapter 2. Chap 1 2 ini masih menceritakan tentang gimana mereka direkrut jadi anggota SM-SJ.**

 **Maafkan sekali lagi jika ada kalimat yang menyinggung. *deepbow**

 **Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya.**

 **Terima kasih !! Saranghae !!**


End file.
